


Mission Complete

by faffanutter



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: There is 1 imposter among us
Relationships: Red/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this

Yellow and Red had been dating for a while. They were always seen holding hands as they walked to each of their tasks. They rarely left each others sides. They were always each others alibi and everybody else on the ship knew it was reliable.

Except for one day everything changed. Red had to go all the way back to the beginning of Mira HQ to finish up a task, and yellows feet were tired. 

“You sit here, ill be back real quick.” Red says. Yellow clinks their mask against Red’s, the closest they can really get to a kiss.

“Ok! Be safe out there!” Yellow sits on the desk in the laboratory room and swings their little legs around while waiting for their beloved. 

Dark green sees Red heading off alone and thinks it super suspicious, so they follow after them.

“Red? What are you doing on your own?”

“Gotta finish my task and Yellow was tired.”

“Did you leave Yellow alone?” Realization hits Red. They totally did leave Yellow alone. 

“They’ll be ok. I left them in a good hiding spot.” Red runs a lot faster now. Dark Green struggles to keep up.

They both make it to the beginning of Mira HQ in record time and Red slams out the anomaly. The system doesn’t like being punched and doesn’t take Red’s answer. The screen starts getting staticky.

“No, no, please!” Red begs the uncaring machine. Dark Green begins tinkering with the wires the fix the console. 

Suddenly they hear something open. It closes just as fast. They up look up to the ceiling. A goopy pile of unnamable shapes is crawling around on the ceiling. When it sees the shine of Red’s helmet flash at it, it dives in for the kill.

It shoots directly through Red’s helmet, killing them instantly. From the fresh corpse, a new Red emerges. 

Dark Green tries to get to their feet and run, but the imposter Red trips them with its sharp tongue like appendage. Dark Green does not get to keep their life much longer. 

The new Red wanders around the ship and heads down to the cafeteria where Light Blue finds them.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Yellow? Don’t tell me they’re alone! Go find them!” Red stares at them for an uncomfortable amount of time before Light Blue shoves them out of the room.

“GO! FIND! YELLOW!” Red takes the advice and wanders aimlessly until they manage to stumble upon the reactor room. Yellow sees them from across the way.

“Hey! Red! Did you forget where you left me? You took so long... I missed you, hehe.” Yellow jumps off from the desk and runs over to Red to give them a big hug.

“Did you get your task done?” Yellow asks. Red stares at them.

“Ah the console was on the fritz again, huh? You really need to be more careful with those things. Cmon, I only have one more task in the cafeteria, let’s go.” Yellow takes Red’s hand and leads them along to the cafeteria. 

Red stares at their intertwined hands not especially certain about how to handle this. 

They were sent to pretend to be a part of the crew, but they just had to choose the one member involved with this thing. Red ponders when to kill this one, but it seems like the rest of the crew would blame Red immediately if anything happened to Yellow.

Mothership never mentioned anything like this during training.

They make it back to the cafeteria and only break their hand holding when Yellow has to do their task. When they’re done, Yellow takes Red’s hand again, and leads them into the back of the storage room.

“Is everything alright with you? You’re a lot quieter now than usual. Are you mad I didn’t do your task with you? I’m sorry, I was just so tired. I really should’ve gone with you but I knew we had to walk all the way back to cafeteria after anyways.” Yellow rambles on. Red just stares at them offering no emotions or words.

“I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll come with you next time no matter how tired I am so please don’t be mad!” Red keeps staring. They’re not certain of how to react to something so unnecessary. Red was taught how to lie about being a murderer up and down but never how to console a fake lover.

“I know exactly how to cheer you up.” Yellow checks around the room. When the coast is clear they prop a hand against the wall and shake their ass at Red. Good grief.

“Cmooon. We’re all alone, we did all our tasks. Let’s have a bit of fun.” Yellow is so persistent. This would be the perfect time to kill them. They’re right there. They’re asking for touch. Red reaches their hand to Yellow’s zipper and starts to unzip.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing! We’re in space if you don’t remember I could die if you unzip that! I know grinding isn’t as fun but it’s all we can do while in the stations!” Red is getting impatient with this creatures many demands. Yellow seems like a screamer, so killing them slowly might not be the best.

Yellow presses their ass against Red’s assumed genital area. Their head full of killing clears instantly. Maybe giving into Yellows desires for a bit will only strengthen their case... No harm in becoming more trusted right? 

Red grasps Yellows hips making them hiss out an excited sound. Red grinds their hips into Yellow’s, all thoughts of killing slipping away into thoughts of penetrating Yellow’s suit. Motherboard never mentioned anything about these acts. Absolutely never mentioned how good they feel.

Yellow puts their other hand on the wall for support as Red plays around with their body. Red ends up grabbing onto Yellow’s assumed shoulders for better support as they grind into them with more and more force.

“Yes, Red, yes! Ugh pretend I’m your task and finish me!” Red almost took that as a cue to kill but thankfully the alien junk has taken over their brain. They rub around the bottom of Yellow’s suit looking for their arousal. Yellows back arches when Red finds it. 

Their genitals feel far different from Red’s, so Red just starts touching stuff and hoping for the best. Thankfully it seems to be sensitive no matter where they touch it. Yellow is panting like they just jogged a 5k.

“Yes Red, you’re even better than I remember. Please... grind into me until the whole station knows we’re fucking. I want you to make me scream.” Red doesn’t want to make the whole station know... but then again, could be a good alibi. 

Red plows Yellow’s ass with their hips until Yellow is pressed up against the wall moaning at every thrust. Not loud enough. Red grinds in hard at each thrust, making yellows knees weak, but it’s still not making them any louder. Red grips hard onto Yellows junk and rubs. Yellow howls in pleasure. 

The whole rest of the station gets quiet for a moment. Bullseye. No way they’ll ever figure Red out now. 

“Red. Red- I’m close! Shoot my meteors 20 times and finish my task Red, please.” Red has no idea what that means so they just keep up the grinding and the touching. It makes Yellow sing like a tone deaf kid on their first day of singing lessons. Soon Yellow makes one last groan, and their body goes limp. 

What does that mean. Red isn’t sure. Should they stop? Why didn’t motherboard teach this.

“Aaahhh... Red that was so good, babe. Did you finish too? If you didn’t you can use me until you do~.” Finish? What does that mean. Red doesn’t know. Red doesn’t care. There’s still a burning in their groin. They keep absentmindedly rubbing against Yellow’s ass. Yellow props their body onto the bookshelf so they don’t have to hold themself up anymore. 

Red isn’t sure how to finish. Does Red’s species even finish? Red wishes they could see what Yellow did, confound these damned suits. Yellow presses their thighs together around Red’s bulge. 

“Does this help? A little friction might be all you need.” Red thrusts into Yellow’s thighs a few times. This feels even better than before. They call this friction? Red thrusts faster and faster until a strangle gurgling sound comes out of their throat. They then feel no more desire to do this.

What the fuck was that.

“Wow, I’ve never heard you make that sound before. It was kinda hot... are we ok now? Do you forgive me?” Red was not good with their language. Red nods instead of attempting to speak.

“Good, let’s go report to the captain that we did all our tasks. Then maybe later we can go for round two~ no spacesuits or anything.” Red loved the sound of that. Except for their cover being broken. They had no idea what the hell they looked like without the suits on. 

As Yellow drags them out of the storage closet there are at least three faces to greet them that all suddenly turn away from them in embarrassment.

“Jealous?” Jeers Yellow to their former audience. Nobody responds. They all scatter off back to their tasks. Yellow triumphantly struts with Red off the to “captains quarters.”

Red starts to freak out. They had no idea there even was a captain on this ship. Did mothership even teach them anything!? They start to get fidgety and look for any way out. There’s no way the captain won’t notice that Red’s tasks aren’t actually done.

“What’s wrong, Red?” Yellow asks after they feel the hand start pulling away. Red looks very hard within themselves to speak the correct words.

“Warriod.” They garble out. Yellow stares at them for a moment.

“Worried? About what? You did do your tasks right?” 

“N-n” Red responds. Yellows understanding reaches the ends of the galaxy. 

“What do you have left? You take the lead you sound like you have a cold. No need to talk.” Red cannot believe everything this creature lets them get away with. Mothership didn’t have to teach anything with crew mates this gullible. Red tugs along Yellow in a random direction looking for anything to save their ass.

Yes. The lights. They found the lights! This is their ticket out of here! Red knocks out the lights by “accident” and drags yellow over to the corner by the desk. Red watches as another crew member comes over to fix the lights. Red is about to go for the kill, but Yellows hand is still holding theirs. 

Red shoots out their sharp tongue and kills the crew mate from afar. Yellow doesn’t seem to notice a thing.

“Why aren’t we the ones fixing the lights?” They ask. Red can’t answer that one. They just make a hissing noise that sounds something like a “shhhhh.”

Another crewmate comes by and reports the body. Everybody rushes to the cafeteria. Red is screwed so screwed. Orange is the one to report.

“So uh yea, I found a body near the lights. I didn’t get to fix em yet so I didn’t see who dun it. Anybody see any suspicious today?” Orange asks.

“I’ve been with Red for the entirety of the lights being out and most of the day!” Yellow pipes up.

“Yes... we know.” Brown says disgusted.

“Anybody know where Dark Green went? No way they’re dead too, right?” Light Blue asks cautiously. Everybody looks around but no Dark Green is to be seen. Everybody gives their alibis. Nobody seems suspicious.

“Wait a minute, what about Red? They weren’t with Yellow the entire time. I saw them earlier today without Yellow. Do you think maybe...” Light Blue wonders.

“How could you even suggest a thing about my darling! They went to go do a task and came back to me afterwards! If they were to kill somebody they would tell me, right honey?” Yellow defends. Red nods.

“Alright... whatever you say... I guess we can’t vote anybody off. Is everybody done with their tasks? Everybody nods.

“I guess we should all report to the captain then.” Light blue suggests. Everybody begins to head off to the captains quarters to report. Red feels like they’re out of options. Can they even vote people off anymore? 

If Red kills the Captain then maybe Red can control the entire ship. Red is suddenly a lot more excited about this. They drag yellow along at a hurried pace.

“Slow down Red! You’re gonna tear my hand off!” Yellow whines. Whatever. Red needs to win this. 

The crew reaches the captains quarters where captain Lavender sits at the helm. All the crew members stand in a line and report one by one. Red stands at the back eagerly awaiting their turn. 

When it’s Red’s turn Captain Lavender looks at them and it’s obvious that they suspect something. Red snaps the captains neck in front of everybody. The whole room panics. 

“Red!? Why would you do that!” Yellow cries.

“Auhm captan noahw.” Red puts on the Captain’s hat and sits in the chair. The crewmates stop panicking. Is that all they wanted? 

“Are you done killing people then?” Light Blue asks. Reds keeps an eye on their watch. 

“Nnn.” Red shoots Light Blue with a gun. The remaining crewmates run to the evacuation pods that don’t exist. They’d rather take their chances with space than a confirmed killers. All except for Yellow.

“So you killed my Red? I don’t even know what to do with myself now...” Yellow weeps. Red keeps an eye on their watch.

“Please... can I stay on the ship with you? I don’t want to die...” 10 seconds. Red doesn’t respond.

“Please. I’m begging you. I’ll do anything. You don’t have to pretend anymore, what’s the harm in keeping me around?” 4 seconds. Red’s form switches back to the normal indescribable mess of shapes they should be. Yellow doesn’t flinch.

“Please! I don’t care what you look like!” The imposter looks the other way and shoots Yellow dead in between the eyes. 

“Yool bea hapiahr thas whey.” The imposter says to the corpse. Alone at last. The imposter completes their mission.


End file.
